Yusuke
by Warrior of Chaos
Summary: Hiei shows Kuwabara how to destroy property!What will happen ?! R&R IM BAACK
1. SODA

Yusuke blows up Kurama's house (I no own YYH...I OWN ME,WOC,THOUGH!!!)  
  
~  
  
Yusuke: DUMB SODA!!! OPEN SESAME!!!  
  
WOC: *rolls eyes* That's not gonna open the soda can...  
  
Hiei: hn.  
  
Yusuke: THAT'S IT!!! SHOTGUN DOUBLE BARRLE!!!  
  
BOOOMMMM!!! CRASH!! BBBBBBBOOOOOSSHH!!!  
  
WOC & Hiei: *knocked unconscious by explosion* X_x  
  
(Yusuke blows up Kurama's house; the soda can is unharmed)  
  
Yusuke: O_o I missed the can...  
  
Hiei: *regains consciousness* ~:-O YOU @#@$%^&!!!  
  
WOC: *wakes up* O_o Kurama is gonna kill you...  
  
Yusuke: *throws a fit* THE CAN IS INTACT!!! I MISSED IT!!  
  
(Kuwabara walks by.)  
  
Kuwabara:Hm... I guess Kurama moved...  
  
Hiei, WOC, Yusuke: ?_?  
  
Hiei: Baka...  
  
WOC: He didn't notice...:-p  
  
Yusuke: O_o Here comes Kurama...  
  
Kurama: *looks at the remains of house* YUSKE!? [:-[  
  
Yusuke: *runs away*  
  
~   
  
WOC: I can't believe you blew up Kurama's house  
  
Yusuke: *covered in bandages* I didn't mean to...  
  
Kurama: Hiei?! Why didn't you stop him?!  
  
Hiei: BECAUSE -_- 


	2. Hiei blows up Kurama's mansion

HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M BAACK!  
  
Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own yyh. If I did, Hiei would've been all mine!  
  
~ Hiei blows up Kurama's mansion  
  
Yusuke: Wow, Kurama! How did you manage to buy this mansion?  
  
Kurama: With the money I won from a gardening contest  
  
Kuwabara: You probably cheated  
  
Kurama: No I didn't!  
  
Kuwabara: Whatever.  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Yusuke: What does 'Hn' mean!?  
  
Hiei: I use that phrase whenever I am bored or when I don't want to answer a question   
  
Yusuke: oh  
  
Kuwabara: I'm thirsty  
  
Kurama: The kitchen's about 1.4 miles away from here  
  
Yusuke, Hiei: O.O  
  
Kurama: Just walk south from here, then make a left  
  
Kuwabara: oh okay *walks away*  
  
Hiei: I'll follow the baka to make sure that he doesn't get lost *disappears*  
  
Kurama: Want to see my private dojo on my private island 20 miles from here?  
  
Yusuke: Sure!  
  
Kurama: Follow me to my private yacht.   
  
Yusuke: okay  
  
*Back to Kuwabara and Hiei*  
  
Kuwabara: Whew! I made it without getting lost! *Opens the fridge and takes out a mountain dew* Um...how do I open cans again? Uh...Oh yeah! *Pulls out spirit sword shoves it through the can and also shoves it through the fridge* Opps...  
  
Hiei: Baka! That's not how you destroy property! Dragon of the darkness flame! *Uses attack and destroys everything in a 15 mile radius* Hn.  
  
Kuwabara: You blew up Kurama's mansion...  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kuwabara: I knew you well, Hiei  
  
*Back to Yusuke and Kurama*  
  
BOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: Whoa! Kurama! Did you see that explosion?  
  
Kurama: Yes I di- OH GOD MY MANSION!  
  
Yusuke: O_o I'll bet it was Hiei. Kuwabara can't produce enough spirit energy to destroy 27 football fields, your 4-mile long mansion, and your 5-mile long garden!  
  
Kurama: Hiei, you should start praying right about now...  
  
*Back 2 Kuwabaka and Hiei*  
  
Kuwabara: Hurry up with that will, Hiei  
  
Hiei: ...and I want Koenma to know that he is a bratty 5000 year old toddler, and that Kurama is a smarta** fox-boy. This concludes my will. Hn. Sayonara~ Hiei Jaganshi... there, all done.  
  
Kuwabara: Okay now you should figure out what your last words are gonna be. Like a confession or a farewell or somethin'.  
  
Hiei: Okay *thinks* all right I have 2 confessions   
  
Kuwabara: Okay  
  
Kuwabara: Oh geez here they come!  
  
Hiei: Hn.   
  
Kurama: HIEI!  
  
Hiei: *runs away* ahhhhhhhhh  
  
Kurama: *uses rose whip to catch him* Any last words?  
  
Hiei: yeah. 1. Tell Yukina I'm her long lost brother. 2. I think Botan's hot  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara: O.O  
  
Kurama: wow you're dumb.  
  
Hiei: wha-?  
  
Kurama: I'm not gonna kill you  
  
Hiei: If you're not...then... opps... YOU BETTER NOT TELL BOTAN THAT I THINK SHE'S HOT!  
  
Kurama: Maybe I will, maybe I won't!  
  
Hiei: KURAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
~  
  
Muwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! I finished the chappie!   
  
~Warrior of Chaos 


End file.
